Glossary of Hubology terms
The Hubologists use a variety of often confusing terms in their "religion". The following is an exhaustive list. Terms * Aligned Hub Seeker (AHS) - Denotes a member of the cult who has cleaned a level of neurodynes from their spirit. Each number denotes a level of cleansing, with nine distinct levels in total.Hubologist teachingsShi townsperson: "{163}{}{You killed AHS-9? Yeah!}" (Fcbadpea.msg)Hubologist guard: "{119}{}{I am AHS-4.}" "{130}{}{We're loyal to AHS-9.}" (Fcelgrd.msg)Hubologist: "{115}{}{Go talk to AHS-7 and join up!}" "{159}{}{I'm waiting to hear AHS-9 speak again!}" "{161}{}{I want to be a higher Aligned Hub Seeker!}" "{165}{}{Only the Hub and AHS-9 have the answer.}" "{186}{}{I'll bet the high AHS's aren't this jittery.}" (Fcelrind.msg)Punk: "{118}{}{AHS-9 cheated us and he'll cheat you too if you let him.}" (Fcfempnk.msg)Punk: "{119}{}{AHS-9 cheated us and he'll cheat you too if you let him.}" (Fcmalpnk.msg)Shi townsperson: "{164}{}{You killed AHS-9? Good job!}" (Fcgudpea.msg)The Chosen One: "{168}{}{I'm interested in joining.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{170}{}{Him: Well, it's very simple. We just give you this informational holodisc. Her: ... you sit through a short movie... Him... and then you go talk to AHS-7! Her: Easy, isn't it?}" The Chosen One: "{171}{}{Let's do it.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{187}{}{Her: That wasn't so bad, was it? Him: Now just go talk to AHS-7 and we'll be comrades in Hubology! Her: I'm so excited! Him: Getting new recruits makes me horny. Her: Oh, honey... Him: Oh, baby...}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{221}{}{We're AHS-5.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{222}{}{You can be AHS-5 someday.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{223}{}{If you donate lots of money, you can be AHS-5 even faster.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{231}{}{Him: Now just go talk to AHS-7 and we'll be comrades in Hubology! Her: I'm so excited! Him: Getting new recruits makes me horny. Her: Oh, honey... Him: Oh, baby...}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{194}{}{So what do I do now that I'm an Hubologist?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{199}{}{Him: You could talk to Harry Rocket on the surface. Maybe he needs some help. Her: Or you could talk to AHS-7 or AHS-9. They usually have ideas. Him: Or you could watch the PrayScreen. Her: Or you could cause mischief among the enemies of the Wheel.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Ken Lee: "{170}{}{You must complete a second test: the Hubologists are our enemies. Their leader, AHS-9, has been abducting and brainwashing our children. Kill him for the good of the Shi and I shall tell you how to speak to the Emperor.}" The Chosen One: "{112}{}{The Hubologists have assigned me to kill the Emperor.}" Ken Lee: "{186}{}{Have they really? Perhaps you would like to turn the tables on them? I can promise you our aid if you will agree to kill AHS-9. }" Ken Lee: "{194}{}{With the death of AHS-9, the Great and Terrible, the Hubologists pose no real threat to us and our researches. Well done. You have our gratitude. Would you like to speak to the Emperor?}" (Fckenlee.msg)Lao Chou: "{173}{}{You have performed well for my people in slaying AHS-9. I hope that I can be of assistance to you in some way.}" (Fclaocho.msg)Hubologist computers: "{113}{}{Future goals.}" "{119}{}{spend about half an hour reading about the goals AHS-9 is trying to achieve. In addition to enlightenment and reunion with the Star Father, it appears that he's also got no qualms about destroying humans who weren't with him from the beginning. He's a little crazy.}" * Alignment, enlightenment, optimizing, uplifting, zeta scan - neurodyne alignment process. May affect Intelligence.Hubologist guard: "{120}{}{I will "align" you if you misbehave.}" (Fcelgrd.msg)Hubologist: "{112}{}{Maybe I'd like you better if you got aligned.}" "{158}{}{I'm about due for an alignment.}" "{182}{}{I'd better get aligned before we take off.}" (Fcelrind.msg)The Chosen One: "{104}{}{Ah? Cluz? Doldnin?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: ''"{110}{}{Him: A poor child of the waste. Her: Perhaps an alignment would help? Him: Yes. You. Would you like an alignment?}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{216}{}{Maybe if you work hard at optimizing yourself, you can associate with us.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{218}{}{Yes. We're always looking for friends...}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{219}{}{... as long as they are willing to optimize themselves.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{220}{}{And are as high ranking as we are.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{228}{}{. I hope your enlightenment is going well. Her: We do have such... large... hopes for you.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{128}{}{His latest book? Isn't he dead?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{143}{}{Him: Dead? Ha ha! Perhaps. We like to think that he aligned all his neurodynes and went to join the Star Father. Her: We have extensive use of his jotted notes and barely-begun manuscripts to spread the word of the Hub. Him: For example, we found a scrap that said: "2 doz. eggs/Milk/TP". Obviously this is significant. It needs to be heard.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) * Great Wheel - the structure of all creation.Hubologist guard: "{106}{}{Time to die, infidel! The Great Wheel rolls over you!}" "{121}{}{I have sanction from the Great Wheel.}" (Fcelgrd.msg)Hubologist: "{124}{}{Praise the Great Wheel!}" "{155}{}{Praise the Great Wheel!}" (Fcelrind.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{133}{}{Him: More questions? Then we have the answers! Provided by the Great Wheel's graces, of course.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{229}{}{Lesson 1: Here we have eternity, the Great Wheel. at something And here is where we are. at something Now all we have to do is walk really far and meet our starry brethren there.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{129}{}{The "right" choice. Sure. What about free will?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{151}{}{Her: Of course you have your free will. You have the choice to allow your neurodynes to be filled with the filth of the world. Him: You have the choice to live a joyless, meaningless existence in the rat race. Both: Or you can come to a greater understanding of life through the Great Wheel.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) * Neurodyne - the essence of souls destroyed in the Great War, polluting spiritual essence and guiding wastelanders astray.Hubologist: "{108}{}{Ahh! You're messing with my neurodynes!}" "{111}{}{Hey! You're pot-holing my neurodynes!}" "{127}{}{Please don't bother me; I'm concentrating my neurodynes.}" "{128}{}{Please don't de-align my neurodynes.}" "{141}{}{You obviously have some bad neurodynes!}" "{160}{}{I hope my neurodynes are all right.}" "{181}{}{My neurodynes are entirely relaxed now!}" (Fcelrind.msg)The Chosen One: "{152}{}{Neurodynes? What are they?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{160}{}{Her: Neurodynes are the essence of souls destroyed in the Great War, polluting your spiritual essence and guiding you astray. Him: If you want to know more about our teachings, you'll have to join our church.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{138}{}{Hey, Vikki, Dave H. is in love with you.}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{184}{}{Her: Dave? The computer guy? Him: Ha ha! What a loser! Vikki is mine, all mine - no way he'll... excuse me, this is negative energy I'm channeling. I must have fouled my neurodynes. Her: to you I think Dave's a cutie, but nothing can happen while Juan is around. Him: Whew. Neurodyne is all clear again.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{200}{}{Thanks. How do I hook up with you guys?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{205}{}{Her: Lying is bad for your neurodynes. Him: That's right. Her: That's why I have to be honest and say I don't find you attractive. Him: But we still love you as a fellow follower of the Hub!}" (Fcjuavki.msg) * Quetzel - planet the Hubologists want to return to.Hubologist: "{114}{}{Don't you want to see Quetzel? Come join us!}" "{125}{}{We're going to Quetzel!}" "{156}{}{We're going to Quetzel!}" "{179}{}{Planet Quetzel, here we come!}" (Fcelrind.msg) * Rim Meat, Oppressive - derogatory terms used for non-Hubologists.Hubologist: "{105}{}{Look! Rim meat!}" "{106}{}{Hey! Who let the rim meat in?}" "{140}{}{Keep away from me, evil meat!}" (Fcelrind.msg)Hubologist: "{102}{}{You are raw meat. You are recruits. Pray you do not become enemies.}" (ECELRON.MSG) * Star Father - main deity.Hubologist guard: "{108}{}{Star Father, guide my aim.}" "{129}{}{The Star Father cares for you. That's why he gave you us.}" (Fcelgrd.msg)Hubologist: "{113}{}{The Star Father will love you if you let him.}" "{148}{}{Star Father! Save me from the heathen!}" "{178}{}{Praise the Star Father! We're going to the stars at last!}" "{183}{}{Ooh! The Star Father! The Star Father!}" (Fcelrind.msg)The Chosen One: "{200}{}{Thanks. How do I hook up with you guys?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{202}{}{Her: As sad as it is - because the Star Father knows you're a cutie - we probably shouldn't. Him: But we're both flattered! Her: Maybe sometime we can all go to New Reno and make a film together.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) * The Hub - Dick HubbellHubologist guard: "{111}{}{We are the long arm of the Hub's law.}" "{118}{}{We are the law of the Hub. Don't break it.}" "{128}{}{The Hub has set us to watch over his flock.}" (Fcelgrd.msg)Hubologist: "{119}{}{I love the Hub.}" "{123}{}{Praise the Hub!}" "{150}{}{I love the Hub.}" "{154}{}{Praise the hub!}" (Fcelrind.msg)Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{118}{}{Him: Ah, you see? The teachings of the Hub have demonstrated their worth again!}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{146}{}{Yes! Praise the Hub! I see the light! How do I join?}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{145}{}{What, because some crackpot wrote something down you feel the need to publish EVERYTHING?}" Juan Cruz and Vikki Goldman: "{156}{}{Her: You dare call the Hub (praise his vision) a crackpot? Here? In a stronghold devoted to his study? Him: Get out of here. If you talk to anyone on the way out, you will be attacked. Infidel. Both: Good riddance.}" (Fcjuavki.msg)The Chosen One: "{162}{}{I'd heard this was science fiction, but I didn't know how much. The Hub must have been quite a crackpot.}" (Fcjuavki.msg) Category:Hubologists Category:Pre-War language Category:Post-War language Category:Terms